


things you said with too many miles between us

by stonerskittles



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2k15 [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Braeden/Derek Hale, F/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 01:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s not the same without you here,” Lydia whispers, like a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	things you said with too many miles between us

_Hey._

Derek gets the text at quarter past two in the morning, and is hitting the call button before he realises it, pressing the phone to his ear as it rings. 

“Hey,” Lydia repeats when she picks up, voice quiet and cackling down the line. 

It’s even later where she is, hundreds of miles away, and immediately Derek’s on edge. Lydia never texts him, none of them do really, apart from Scott, but he hasn’t heard from the alpha in a little while 

“What’s wrong?” He asks, sitting up. Braeden is out on a job tonight, scoping out a wendigo who’s been feeding on the locals so he’s alone in their hotel room.

“Nothing,” Lydia denies, and after a moment of silence, sighs. “Everything.”

“Specifically?” 

“Have you ever heard of the Dread Doctors?” 

Derek tilts his head slightly, raking his brain.  _The Dread Doctors._ He lets out a snort at the name. “No.”

Lydia sighs again. “They’re experimenting on people, turning them into supernatural creatures.”

“Is that possible?” Derek frowns. He’s never heard of anything like it. 

“Apparently. But they’re dying. Innocent teenagers and-”

“Hey,” Derek soothes, lowering his voice. “It’ll be okay, Scott always figures it out.” 

“It’s not the same without you here,” Lydia whispers, like a confession. “We’re all falling apart.”

Derek is silent. He doesn’t know what to say. He’s not good with words, and doesn’t know how to articulate his feelings. There’s a part of him that’s screaming to run back to Beacon Hills and kill the threat, but…. But. He knows that if he goes back, he won’t be able to leave again, and he’s not ready for that yet.

“I’m sorry I called so late,” Lydia says, all the emotion out of her voice. “I’ll let you get to sleep now.”

“Wait,” Derek says quickly, then pauses. What is he going to say? He can hear Lydia breathing down the line, slow and even. “I’ll talk to Braeden.”

It’s not enough, but it’s all he’s got.

“Okay,” Lydia says, and she hangs up. 

He’s still awake when Braeden comes through the door two hours later. 

“What’s up?” She asks, pulling her shirt off. 

He fills her in, and five minutes later she’s agreed to go to Beacon Hills while he calls informants and books a flight to Russia. There’s a woman there who says she has experience with the Dread Doctors.

Derek falls asleep with Lydia’s voice in his head.   _It’s not the same without you here._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://marinmorell.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi.


End file.
